Larmes de Lune
by Abella
Summary: OS sur Luna. Update: Y’en a qui noient leurs chagrins d’amour dans l’alcool, elle, c’est dans un lac…
1. Larmes de Lune

Coucou !

Voilà, après avoir été contaminée par Belette alias sur ffnet Arch-nemesis's, je suis devenue complètement Luna's addict…J'adore ce perso, et donc j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un recueil de one-shot centrés sur elle, avec parfois un certain sexy blondinet…  
Cette première fic est pour Sandy, ZAYEUX NOWEEEEEEEL Belette de mwa ze t'aime fort même si t'es anti Popa Nowel…Pi j'espère que t'auras bientôt ton nouveau modem, et un abdel en pleine forme pour revenir me raconter ta life !

* * *

**Larmes de Lune.**

Dans la nuit sombre, elle ne distinguait au loin que les reflets de ses cheveux argents éclairés par un faible frôlement de la lune.  
Comme chaque soir, il était venu s'asseoir au bord du lac, et comme chaque soir, du haut de la tour d'astronomie, plus près des étoiles, plus près de sa vie, elle le regardait, distante, sans rien dire, sans un mot, sans qu'il sache.  
Pourquoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Sa présence, là, tous les jours, l'observer de loin, c'était comme un rituel, comme une drogue dont elle n'aurait pu se passer. Au fond, ils se ressemblaient, ces deux-là, et pas seulement par leurs cheveux de nacre et leurs yeux de glacier, non ; c'était la solitude qui les rassemblait.  
Elle, elle en avait l'habitude, depuis toujours elle était tenue à l'écart, jugée folle et traitée comme tel, elle avait appris à être seule. Mais pour lui…Pour lui, c'était tout nouveau. Lui, il avait passé sa vie entouré, peut-être pas par des amis, plutôt par des intéressés, mais il n'était pas seul, jamais auparavant il n'avait été seul. Il était même plutôt apprécié, on recherchait sa compagnie ; avant…Oui, tout ça, c'était avant. Quand il ne venait pas s'asseoir là chaque nuit, quand il portait encore son masque, quand ces gens le croyaient normal, 'du bon côté' …Quand personne encore ne savait qu'il l'aimait.  
Oui, il aimait un homme. Et pour ça il avait tout perdu. Ses pseudo-amis, sa famille, sa popularité, le respect des autres ; tout, pour une soi-disant différence.  
Lui, il ne se sentait pas différent, au contraire, c'était ses agresseurs qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi, toutes ces insultes, ces coups, ces regards méprisants ? Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'étant un homme, il en aimait un autre ? Et où était le problème ? C'était le fait d'aimer qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ?  
Perchée sur le rebord des créneaux de pierre, il lui semblait sentir toute cette révolte émaner de lui et monter vers les étoiles en faisant un détour par elle. Elle pouvait presque le voir pleurer, le devinait du moins, et une envie irrésistible de le serrer contre elle naissait dans ses bras, dans son cœur, dans son âme ; mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était bien trop loin…  
Desserrant à peine ses fines lèvres teintées de bleu, elle se mit à fredonner une berceuse que lui chantait souvent sa mère, avant, quand elle ne voyait pas encore les grands chevaux ailés…  
Les pieds pendant dans le vide, elle le regardait toujours ; mais à travers ses larmes il n'était plus qu'une petite tache blanche flouée. Parfois, il lui semblait que son cœur se serrait pour deux, que ses yeux pleuraient pour deux, que ses poignets saignaient pour deux…Oui, elle aussi, elle aimait…  
Toute folle qu'elle était, elle possédait un cœur, comme tout un chacun…Et malgré ces façades, ces phrases sans queue ni tête, ces vêtements bizarres, ces yeux qui semblaient ne jamais se fermer, oui, malgré toutes ces choses que d'autres appelaient 'différences', elle aimait, purement, simplement, d'un tendre amour d'enfant…  
Du bout du doigt, elle recueillit une de ses larmes et la déposa sur sa langue, et le goût du sel dans la bouche, elle tourna les yeux vers sa sœur jumelle, cette grosse boule ronde et blanche comme l'hermine, ce pâle astre timide qui essayait en vain de se cacher derrière les nuages. Elle fredonnait toujours, et puis elle eut envie de la rejoindre, ce soir, pour de bon ; plus en en rêve…  
Elle eut envie de se laisser aller, se laisser flotter, se laisser voler…  
Un dernier regard au lac, il était toujours là, les cheveux caressés par vent ; comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir y glisser sa main…  
Alors elle caressa sa joue, s'imaginant que c'était ses doigts à lui sur sa peau, joua avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux de blé et puis, tout doucement, toujours en fredonnant, elle se laissa glisser dans le vent, le souffle des étoiles…

Là-bas, au bord du lac, assis sur un rocher, Draco plissa ses yeux embués. Il lui avait semblé apercevoir quelque chose, au loin ; comme un ange tombant du ciel. Mais non, il avait dû rêver…


	2. Marelle funeste

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les lieux non plus, seule l'idée est de moi.

**Rar :  
**Her-moi-neuh : Merci pour ta review, désolée de t'avoir faite pleurer…Promis un jour je fais du gai ;)  
Galouz : Coucou ma puce ! Je sais po si tu l'as lu celle-là, ya pas de gays je te préviens à l'avance (c'est ce qu'on appelle un exploit ;))  
Cool : Coucou ! Chouette pseudo ;) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette fic te plaira.  
Smirnoff : Salut toi ! Merci pour ta review, tu verras je change pas, toujours une petite morte… ;)  
Arch : Sandyyyyyyy jte pizza ma loutte ! Hey je passe le code le 10 mai:D mwahahahahah ça va être beau !

**Résumé :** Y'en a qui noient leurs chagrins d'amour dans l'alcool, elle, c'est dans un lac…

* * *

**Marelle funeste **

Un…Deux…Trois…Quatre…Cinq…Six…Ciel ! Ciel ? Vraiment ? Ou était-ce l'Enfer qui l'attendait ?

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six ; six ans…Et le Ciel, à présent ? Ou l'Enfer ? Ou le néant…

Six ans, six ans maintenant qu'elle attendait un geste, un signe, un regard de cet homme dont elle avait tout fait pour être vue, ou juste regardée, ne serait-ce que pour un instant ; mais aveugle il était, aveugle il resterait…

D'une main tremblante, elle envoya le fin galet qu'elle massait de ses doigts depuis de longues minutes ricocher à la surface du lac, marelle géante teintée de noir par cette froide nuit de décembre. Six rebonds, et la pierre alla finir sa course au fond de l'eau, traversant au passage le reflet grisâtre de la lune.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, vers cet astre éternel, comme quémandant une réponse indispensable à sa vie…

"C'est toi ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix emplie de sanglots. C'est toi qui m'attend ?"

La lune ne répondit pas, bien sûr ; mais il lui sembla apercevoir un léger frémissement à sa surface, comme un frisson, comme une envie de l'accueillir…Après tout, elles portaient le même nom.

Elle se releva, hésitante, maladroite dans sa robe trop grande. A pas lents, elle s'approcha du bord du lac, cette fine limite entre terre et eau, endroit bénit où ces deux éléments s'unissaient enfin.

Des larmes coulant toujours de ses deux perles azur, elle dégagea de son visage une de ses longues mèches blondes et releva les yeux vers son âme sœur, sa nemesis.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle reprit sa marche, et ne réagit pas lorsque son pied entra en contact avec l'eau, pourtant glaciale.

Lentement, pas à pas, au rythme d'une marche funèbre qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, elle se glissa dans le lac, majestueuse comme une reine face à sa mort.

Peu à peu, elle sentit ses vêtements s'alourdir, mais elle continua d'avancer, régulière, silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive au visage.

Alors, respirant à pleins poumons ce liquide glacé, elle laissa s'engouffrer en elle ce froid qui la transperça de l'intérieur, gelant sa trachée, son thorax, sa poitrine ; déjà le sang manquait à son cœur et cessait d'irriguer son cerveau ; déjà ses yeux ne voyaient plus qu'en flou la tache blanche de la lune au-dehors ; déjà la vie quittait son corps pour s'envoler vers les étoiles…

Déjà, elle mourrait, lentement, courageuse et sublime, toujours sublime.

Lorsque la dernière braise de la dernière flamme fut éteinte en elle, son corps remonta doucement à la surface, porté par les flots assassins.

Là, flottant légèrement au beau milieu du lac, elle ressemblait, auréolée de ses cheveux d'or, le visage paisible enfin, à une sainte martyr sacrifiée…

Un…Deux…Trois…Quatre…Cinq…Six…Ciel ?

Non ; Lune…

* * *

**Ndla :** Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu…Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? ;) 


End file.
